For Curiosity's Sake
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Simplemente comenzó porque tenía curiosidad y aunque sabe que tiene que terminar, regresa porque con ella es el lugar donde siente un poco de pertenencia. Para MC. Femslash


**Disclaimer: Todo de Meyer. Medianamente basado en la canción citada antes de la historia.**

**Claim: Leah/Jane.**

**Summary:** _Simplemente comenzó porque tenía curiosidad y aunque sabe que tiene que terminar, regresa porque con ella es el lugar donde siente un poco de pertenencia._

**Para: Maga, aunque en realidad lo pidió más gente.**

* * *

_There's a fine line, between love and hate and I don't mind, just let me say that I like that, I like that. Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break, I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_"The Diary of Jane" - Breaking Benjamin_

**For Curiosity's Sake**

Siendo sincera, aquello había comenzado porque había sentido curiosidad, después de todo estaba habituada a tener imágenes de las imprimaciones de los miembros de su manada en la cabeza y de ver durante las largas horas de patrullaje flashazos accidentales de besos (y caricias que la hacían desear apagar la imágen porque se sentía como una maldita vouyerista mirando un video porno), francamente agradecía que la imprimación de su Alfa aún fuera pequeña (vamos, que si lucía como una niña de 6 años era mucho) porque si gracias al 'enamoramiento' de Jake por Bella ya había soñado que la besaba, no había querido imaginarse lo que sería de su vida cuando la chiquilla fuese mayor.

Sin embargo recordaba haber despertado (bañada en sudor e insultando a todo el árbol genealógico del Alfa) con un raro cosquilleo en el estómago y una naciente sensación de curiosidad no por los labios de la amante de sanguijuelas sino por el de las chicas en general y en su momento aquello la había turbado, después le había dado vueltas y había decidido mandar todo al diablo y dejarse guiar por sus instintos (con una chica no le podía ir peor de lo que ya le había ido, además, sólo deseaba experimentar, no tenía ganas de volver a someter a su corazón a otra sesión de desamor).

Por supuesto, ya que había decidio probar suerte con las de su sexo, hubiera sido preferible que eligiera estar con cualquier chica si no de La Push, de Seattle, una humana, con preocupaciones triviales como la escuela, los chicos (chicas), el maquillaje, las fiestas o los artistas de moda, con sangre en las venas y un pulso, con ojos de colores normales como verde, azul, amielado, castaño o negro, con la piel morena o blanca, sólo que no demasiado blanca, una que no tuviera veneno y que definitivamente no fuese una eterna adolescente de 14 años con predilección por la tortura.

Pero claro, después de haber pasado por un corazón roto con Sam (y luego con Jake, aunque aquello jamás lo admitiría), había optado por lo difícil, una chica humana hubiera sido tan simple que no hubiera tenido sentido, la hubiera aburrido. Ella deseaba el desafío y la sensación de peligro y desde que la había visto, en perfecta formación con el resto de los chupasangres, le había parecido que sería (además de bizarro, anormal y loco) interesante.

El como pasaron de estar paradas una frente a la otra (a algunos metros de distancia), con las narices arrugadas y siseando (en el caso de la vampira) y gruñendo a ser un revuelo de ropas desgarradas y miembros entrelazados seguía siendo todo un misterio (el porque no había acabado retorciéndose de dolor ante la ilusión creada por la sanguijuela era otro).

Y después se había vuelto costumbre.

- Te gusto - no es una pregunta sino una fregada afirmación, la vampira lleva esa sonrisa que sería capaz de tener en el suelo gritando de dolor a alguien del doble de su tamaño. - O de lo contrario no seguirías viniendo.

A veces esa chica le parece sólo una adolescente que ha sido siempre el centro de atención (de cierto modo lo es, según los Cullen, ella y su hermano están en un sitio privilegiado dentro de la guardia de los chupasangres reales por sus habilidades; hasta donde sabe, la única cosa que fastidia sobremanera a su joven amante es la mención de Bella y quizás ahora también de Renesmee).

- Me gusta follarte - aclara la metamorfa recorriendo con la mirada el claro y los troncos derribados (producto de anteriores encuentros). - Es algo diferente, por ejemplo, si me gustaras me escucharías decir estupideces y cursilerías y las dos sabemos que no te gustaría.

Y obtiene una sonrisa por respuesta. Una que le dice que tiene razón, pero que la vampira es demasiado orgullosa como para aceptarlo. A veces la ve y le da algo de envidia porque son iguales (ambas biológicamente congeladas) y esa chica tuvo más suerte, quedó varada a una edad en la que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido tener hijos, así que ella jamás se preocuparía por eso.

La vampira se deja caer en el suelo y la metamorfa cae con ella, besando, lamiendo, arañando cada centímetro de piel fría que la cubre, la escucha gemir mientras cubre su cuerpo con los labios, mientras sus dedos recorren y bajan y se posesionan de una zona íntima que ya le pertenece, mientras marca un compás de intervalos regulares y la respiración le anuncia que va a correrse, mientras se prepara para lo que sigue.

El sexo con ella implica dolor porque a veces cuando llega a lo más alto del orgasmo, la vampira la tortura porque le produce placer (es bastante sádica y cuando sonrie es simplemente escalofriante) pero no le molesta en absoluto, quizás se ha vuelto masoquista, pero es que su vida no es rosa y el dolor es lo único real a lo cual puede aferrarse fuera del amor de su familia. (Su hermano no sabe que ella sabe todo acerca de las noches que él comparte con el hermano de la sádica que se aferra a su cuerpo con aquellas manos pequeñas y que se afianzan a sus hombros).

Se quedan tumbadas y la mano de la Quileute no parece querer renunciar al lugar donde parece que pertenece y en realidad es sólo porque el sexo es buenísimo pero ambas saben que terminará porque deben regresar al cauce de 'normalidad' que impera en sus vidas. Es divertido pero hasta ahí. No será porque alguien se interponga o porque algo entre ellas se rompa sino porque es lo mejor para ambas.

- Supongo que te veré mañana - murmura la vampira estudiando las nubes que se arremolinan.

- No sé.

Y la vampira dibuja una sonrisa burlona, porque cada vez que Leah dice eso acaba yendo y terminan follando a lo salvaje derribando todo lo que se les ponga enfrente (a veces a la mayor le da pena con todos los árboles que han tirado). Se levanta y se va y se recuerda que pronto ha de terminar, pero a veces aleja los pensamientos porque irónicamente, sólo es al lado de su enemiga donde está el lugar al cual pertenece.

(Aunque eso jamás lo admitirá).


End file.
